The Changers
by Katy16
Summary: AU: A world where some are born with a special gene which grants them animalistic traits. Such as ears, tails, and even animalistic heightened senses and strength. John's younger sister is one, when she was 8 she was sent away for her safety and training, she is also apart of a special group known as Shifters. Now she's home and Johnlock are in for some fun. OC/Lestrade Johnlock


AN: I'm making every one a bit young in this FF, I know that John is in his 40s now but I made him 30 and I'm thinking Sherlock will be 27, I mean he has always been a genius so I think it should be fine. That would make Mycroft maybe 36 I think. I'm also making Lestrade 28 and he and his wife are estranged already, Sherlock already deduced she was cheating and he left her. A lot of the things that have happened, happen but there are going to be quiet a few changes as well... Like no "dead" Sherlock, it is also an AU. John has a younger sister who was sent away for her own protection because of what she is. It's a universe where some people are born with Tails and Ears. Some are born as Cat cross breeds, others Dogs, they are called Changers. They have mates, even those not born with the genetic thing have mates though not everyone has a mate, they are free to choose who they marry. This is a Johnlock and an OC/Lestrade FF. It will sometimes switch to Johns point of view or Sherlock, though I don't feel I can write his mind very well, it may also go to Lestrade's POV. PLEASE tell me if I'm doing well. I've had this story in my head for a few months now and my friend told me to write it down. I know I have another Fanfiction I should be writing but my muse for that FF went POOF. I am trying to write it still though so PLEASE don't be mad. NOW on to the story.

I sat on the plane and my leg and tail twitched nervously. This would be the first time since I was 8 that I've been home.

I pull my hat down further onto my head to cover my ears and curls. I groan knowing that I have to go through registry once we land. The buckle seat belt light comes on and I scramble to get buckled.

"Miss?" The flight attendants voice sounds worried beside me.

I look up at her my nerves were a wreak.

"I'm sorry?" I say sputtering slightly.

"Is anything wrong Miss?" She looks like she's going to call security once we land. I can smell fear rolling off of her in waves.

" No, I'm sorry.. This is going to be the first time in 15 years that I've stepped foot in England." I blush as the words rush out. " I was sent over seas to go to school when I was 8 and my brother told me I should just finish off college there and come back once I graduated. I really missed my brother, he fought in Afghanistan and was injured, i haven't seen him in 5 maybe 6 years." I stopped my rambling and bite my upper lip nervously " I'm sorry.. I'm just really nervous."

I see the poor women relax and nod. "Of course Miss." It seems that the light British accent I do have calmed her down. " You look a little ill do you need another bag?"

I nod vigorously.

I take a deep breath as the plane begins its decent to the ground.

'Gods I hate planes. I feel so ill.' I get sick just as we touch the ground. It happened at take off too. ' I'm never getting on a plane again.'

I went over the check list in my head again. Check in at the airport, register, find a cab, get to Baker Street, see my dear brother John again, find a place to stay. As much as I miss Harriet, she and I don't really get along because of her drinking, so John is the one I want to see first.

I stand in line waiting for my turn to be checked, my tail curling around me tighter. 'Geez I'm so nervous. Oh my turn.'

I bite my upper lip again.

"Yes Miss?"

"Watson. Samantha Watson."

"Ah Miss Watson! This way please Miss."

'That's odd.' He begins to escort me to a separate room. 'Wow... England is so much nicer to their Changers then America.'

" Mr Holmes requested that we make you comfortable for your registry"

I blink even more confused. Why was my brothers flat mate helping with my registry to be back home.

Wait how did he know I was home?

He offered me water which I take graciously.

"Thank you" I say smiling as sweetly as possible.

He leaves me alone in a nice sitting room, so I pick a nice chair to curl up in and pull out my book from the plane.

Next thing I know I'm being gently shaken awake. Startled I lash out instinctively.

Whoever has my arm is now on their back with my hand on their chest, my green eyes start to dilate, my teeth elongate and my nails start to pierce the skin through their shirt.

I try to calm my mind to see who touched me; I didn't want to hurt them if they aren't a threat.

The first thing I take in is his smell. Safe, he smells like a Changer, just not a strong one like me, so he is only half, Cat ,Maybe he works for Changers, no he doesn't work for the cat ones, I sniff again.. Dog, wow that's a strong dog smell. I also scent some expensive leather on him, I know that kind of leather, some of the girls in my dorm wore it when they were going "clubbing". I take in his appearance, his hair is thinning so not this Sherlock I hear about in every phone conversation, so this must be his brother Mycroft.

My grip loosens and I help him to his feet, my checks flushed from exertion.

"I am SO sorry" I say trying to help dust him even as he shoos me away. " I didn't mean to attack, I didn't sleep well on the plane and I'm so nervous I haven't been home in su.."

He cuts me off. " No problem Miss Watson, no harm done!" He says cheerfully " I surprised you, I should know better then to grab a tense, sleeping cat." He says with a smirk.

I blush taking my hat off and unwrapping my tail from my waist. "So you're here to register me?"

He nods "Yes on your brothers request." My eyes widen slightly in worry "No need to worry, he doesn't know you are here yet. I recognized your name and had you looked up to make sure you were his younger sister."

I sigh. "Thank you for not telling him." smiling at him. " I got done with school early and decided I needed to come home. America is nice but.. They don't like foreign Changers as much."

He smirks. "I'm Mycroft Holmes." He extends his hand " I work for the Crown."

"Oh" I say confused shaking his hand. "I thought you worked for a Sub for a minute."

His face morphs to one of shock for a second "Why do you say that?"

"Well, there's a female scent on you and the female scent has a very faint scent of the kind of leather that a Dom would use. You don't spend anytime with the Dom or you would smell more like her." I blush

" Some women were very open about their sexuality in America. One of my Flat mates was a Dom but she always tried to hide it from me."

He nods his head and waves it off. " We were aware of the situation, we didn't know the scent was that strong."

I laugh "It's not as strong as you would think. I can smell it because of my abilities.." I trail off confused. " Did my papers not get transfered here correctly" I began to worry my upper lip again.

He started pulling papers out of his briefcase and handed me a folder with my name on it. I noticed right away that the folder wasn't nearly thick enough to have everything in it.

"Typical" I said rolling my eyes and fishing into my carry on. "They didn't send you the whole folder" I pulled out my lap top and started it up as we spoke. " They didn't want to reveal to much about someone they deem as their property." I roll my eyes. I pop a USB drive into my computer and drag the folder into it. "Give me a sec and you'll have everything you will ever need to know about my case."

He looked at me amazed.

I smirk " I knew they wouldn't give you everything. They want to keep everything they think is theirs a secret." I eject the thumb drive and hand it over to him. " Here you go, if you want to read it now I can lend you my lap top, but it's a long read and I would REALLY like to see John."

He takes the thumb drive from me. "No we won't keep you much longer Miss. Watson, don't want you to be stuck in traffic. I must warn you though, I think they are just finishing a case, so they may not be home yet."

I grin "That's fine, I always loved surprising him, for his 18th birthday I saved as much as my school money as possible to buy and send him a watch." I smiled sadly " he was always complaining about how he was always late. He got it and called me to yell at me for getting him such an expensive present. From what I know he hasn't taken it off since."

He smiles at me and hands me a pen " Shall we get started on the paperwork Miss. Watson?"

All the signing went off without any problems. Him knowing I'm more of an asset at the moment then a threat helped matters a bunch.

As we start to shake hands I falter.

"Mr. Holmes.." I pause to take a breath. " I just thought I would let you know right now, that at this point of time I will not be a 'hound dog' for you. I might consider helping once I've had time to visit with John and Harriet but for now give me space and time."

"My dear girl" he scoffed indignantly " What makes you think I would want to hire you? No offence but..."

I hold my hand up to halt his words before he can say his insult, my tail flicking in slight irritation.

I grin making sure he sees that my canines have lengthened a bit at his words, I also look him in the eye to make sure he can see my blown out pupils.

" Mr. Holmes, before you say something potentially damaging, I am going to take my leave. But before I do let me remind you to read my file and then take into consideration that you REALLY want me to be an asset." I grab my hat and pull it down over my ears securely, wrapping my tail back under my sweater. I soften my grin to a less threatening smile. " I hope you have a good evening Mr. Holmes." I nod to him and exit the room and follow the signs to luggage claim and then quickly find the exit of the airport where the cabs should be waiting.

Finding a cab is relatively easy. I rattle off the Baker Street address to him and ask him how long a trip I'm in for, and settle down for the 50 minute drive from Heathrow Airport.

I pull out my phone and decide on weather or not I should text John. Texting him wouldn't be to out of the norm, but I have to be careful of what I write.

*I'm so bored today. SW

I only have to wait a couple of minutes for a reply.

*Why not go to the park and take some pictures? JW

I grin and think for a second

*Can't at the library for most of the day. TONS of studying on freaking lighting again... SW

* If I have to study for lighting one more time I think I'm going to scream! SW

I look at my watch 40 minutes left hopefully. I pull out a book to read till we get there, thinking John wouldn't answer right away. My phone twerps 4 minutes later. I grin.

*Well you'll need to know all you can about lighting when you move back here, it's never sunny here. JW

I snort and look out the cabs window to watch the rain for a second.

*Can't wait. So what are you and your dear Sherlock up to today? SW

I grin again, knowing bringing up Sherlock will ruffle his feathers.

The response comes less then a minute later.

*He isn't mine! JW

*And if you MUST know we are at the Police Station finishing up a case. JW

I bite my lip thinking, this next part could be tricky.

*How long have you been there today? I don't want you tiring yourself out. SW

*Just got here actually. Thank you for your concern Sam. JW

I feel like there's something he isn't telling me though. I'm gonna let it slide for now.

*Just worried about you John don't want you to over work. SW

I look up to see where we are and ask how much longer we had. 30 more minutes and I'll be at his flat.

My phone vibrates, I look at it in surprise. Usually this kind of talk would make him stop texting me for a bit. Instead I find *Love you too Sam. JW

I tear up a little. I'm so glad to be coming home.

I decide now is the perfect time to see what was transfered about me and pull out the folder Mycroft gave me.

It reads:

Name- Samantha Watson

Age- 23

Height- 5'4

Weight- 130lbs

Changer Breed- Feline

Temperament- Calm unless traveling or someone threatens her family, she will become enraged and might attack those her threaten or startle her.

Eyes- Green NOTE- Before her full change they started out hazel with more brown in them.

Hair- A light brown. It is very curly, but she claims that she can tame it, which seems true enough, she always looks well groomed.

Threat level- Very low, as stated above, she isn't a violent person by nature, she will do anything to ensure her siblings safety though and will protect herself if needed or startled. NOTE- If startled she will pin the person who does it until she can asses the threat. If she deems the person 'safe' as she put it, she will let them up. The one person deemed unsafe, she dislocated both his shoulders and waited for campus police to show up to arrest her attacker.

Notes- When asked what she wanted to do with her life she stated that she wanted to be a photographer and that she couldn't wait to return home to her siblings. She has 2 older siblings, a girl named Harriet, affectionately known as Harry, and an older brother named John. She says she misses John the most because he was the one who always returned phone calls.

I rolled my eyes at all the things that weren't in here. Like if I was also able to shift forms, if so what forms was I able to shift to. What did my forms look like, what were my colorings. Ah well I'm sure Mr. Holmes was having a good read by now. I grinned, boy was he in for a huge surprise.

We finally pull up to the flat and I'm so proud that I had all my money converted to pounds before I even left the States. I try to figure out how much I'm supposed to pay the man, him seeing my confusion decided to take pity on me and pointed out which bills I need to pay. I leave him a big tip.

As I stand outside of 221 Baker street my hands begin to shake. 'What do I tell Mrs. Hudson? Does she know John has a younger sister?' I take a deep breath to try and calm myself and knock.

A kind faced older lady answers the door and I know right away I'm going to like her. She smells like mother used to.

" Yes my dear, how can I help you?"

" Mrs. Hudson," I manage to get out choking slightly on my words, I cough to clear my throat. " sorry, I'm Samantha Watson, I'm..."

She cuts me off before I can go any further " Oh yes! Mycroft called me earlier to inform me you were in a cab on your way here. I hope it wasn't to long a trip?"

'Bless you Mycroft' I smile at the kind woman " oh the cab ride was fine, it was the plane ride that was the real problem." I blush darkly " I'm a bit claustrophobic. "

" You poor thing" she says patting my hand as she leads me upstairs.

I make sure to grab all my luggage and follow her slowly, the jet lag already catching up to me.

We make it to the top of the stairs when a fowl smell assaults my nose. I try not to react right away. The smell seems to be coming from the fridge and I eye it suspiciously.

" You get used to the smell dear" she says knowingly and motions me to the couch. " you can rest here or in Johns room till they get home, they've only been at the station for an hour now I believe."

I move to the couch and stumble slightly. " Sorry, I didn't sleep much on my way here." I rub my eyes roughly to try and keep myself from passing out and sit on the couch.

I slowly unwrap my tail from around myself and take my cap off, glad my ears and tail get a bit of freedom. I run my hands threw my curly hair, trying to work out all the knots.

Mrs. Hudson doesn't even glance at my tail or ears instead she goes to a cupboard and returns with a thick wool blanket. She instructs me to lay down and tucks me into the couch.

" You sleep dear. John will be a couple of hours, knowing Sherlock they could be out till well after dark."

She smiles sweetly at me and leaves me to it.

As I begin to nod off all I can think is how glad I am to finally be back home and what ever that smell was HAD to go.


End file.
